


This is Not Gonna End Well

by Candycanes19



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Decisions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what I am doing truthfuly yet, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Miscarriage, Modern Setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Reader can't make up her mind because both guys are great, Reader is confused, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Two guys fighting for the affection of the reader, Unplanned Pregnancy, bad language, lots of fluff, lots of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: What's a girl to do when you got a sexy, tall, and handsome Detective wants you more than anything.  But you also have the cutest nerdy Officer who loves "Star Wars" is also into you?You have to make a decision right or can you have your cake and eat it too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more posted when I can think about how I want this story to do so right now there is not much of Chapter 1 yet. I had to write something so that I can post it on A03 now. 
> 
> Enjoy when I can think better. LOL

What's a girl to do when you got two gorgeous men chasing after you?

One is a sexy hot tall dark and handsome Detective named, Phillip "Flip" Zimmerman.

The other is a nerdy hot and cute Officer named, Ronald "Ronnie" Peterson.

The choice is so damn hard and what does a girl do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK finally I started this fic! I hope you all like it. I am sure there are errors and I am so sorry.  
> Enjoy all you wonderful fan fic readers. :)
> 
> Anything in the parenthesis ( ) is texting between different characters. I had something different and it screwed what I wrote up so I have to use parenthesis instead. Thanks

The music was playing a slow song as you leaned closer into Flip's embrace. He held you close and you let your eyes close because you were content and relaxed in his arms. You didn't know why but everything seemed perfect except that he wasn't the only one who made you feel this way. You thought how can two guys make you feel happy and that is not a good thing. Someone was gonna get a broken heart and that was not going to end well.

You continued to slow dance in Flip's arms and you felt him kiss the top of your head and that made you smile and look up at him. 

"Hi" you said and Flip leaned down for another kiss but this time on your lips. He coaxed your lips opened and slid his tongue in to deepen the kiss as his hands roamed over your back and down to your ass. He gave your ass a little squeeze and you jumped and Flip smirked.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Flip whispered naughtly into your ear with his husky sex laden voice that drove you mad with desire. You grabbed his hand and left the dance floor quickly. Heading out of the bar you guys had been hanging out in for your date. Flip smiled to himself because he was like kiss my grits, Ronnie, I got her and you will not be able to compete with me now. I got her hook, line and sinker.

********************************************

Ronnie was texting you about hanging out at the drive in movies because one of his favorite horror movies was playing. 

(Hey darling wanna go to the movies with me this weekend? Would love to see you, Ronnie) 

Ronnie took a deep breath and waited for a response from you. After all you two had only gone on a handful of dates which had mainly been just dinner and then walks around after dinner to look at the stars. He had kissed you a few times which made him blush because you were so cute with your eyes closed after he kissed you. 

Ronnie looked at his phone and wondered why you had not responded back as quickly as you usually did but hey you had a life and he was not an official boyfriend yet so he set his phone down and went about watching his tv.

**********************************************

Flip had been very touchy while driving the two of you back to your place. He kept his hand on your thigh but was slowly moving it closer to the apex of your thighs and you kept moving his hand back just to mess with him. Flip growled and kept giving you intense looks that made you literally want to jump into his lap and tell him have your way with you and forget driving. Now that would be bad because you did not want to end up in a ditch after a car accident but hey jumping Flip's bones on the side of the road was a great idea that made you seriously turned on at that moment. God you wanted Flip and knew soon it would be the two of you naked and both very satisfied with many orgasms.

You were taken out of your dream world when you realized that Flip had stopped the car and was looking at your with those dark chocolate brown eyes that drove you mad with need for his hands all over you. You smiled and he smirked and leaned over to kiss you deeply. You broke the kiss and winked at him then getting out of the car and Flip followed your lead to your place.

You walked into your condo and Flip was right on your heels grabbing your waist and pulling you to him. Your back to his chest and his hands were sliding underneath your shirt and it send goosebumps all over you and you were getting more turned on by the second and if you did not have Flip on top of you soon you were gonna explode. 

"Bedroom now, Mr Zimmerman!" 

Flip then grabbed you and threw you over his shoulders and you swear it took him three steps and you were thrown on the bed. You giggled as Flip pounced on you and pinned you to the bed and started kissing and nipping your neck and lips. 

"I want to see you babydoll" Flip growled and started taking off your clothes and you helped him out of his clothes too. You touched his chest and groaned when he continued to touch you and kiss you everywhere. 

"Oh geez Flip, please ohhh...." you tried to say more but his mouth found your sweet spot between your legs and you felt yourself lift off the bed with the intense sparks that Flip was doing with his mouth.

"What a good girl do you wanna cum, babydoll?" 

"Ohhh.....yes....." you barely got out before he licked your clit and you orgasm exploded and he greedily lapped up your juices flowing down your thighs. 

"That's my girl" 

You slowing started to come back to reality but you were still slightly sensitive and Flip smirked and pumped his cock a few times and then slide into your tight and very wet pussy. Your eyes bugged out because he was huge but god it felt like ecstasy. "Holy Mother of Fucking God, Flip you are geez!" 

"Babydoll, you ok?" 

"Yes but you are huge!"

"Thanks sweetheart for boosting my ego. Are you sure you are ok?" Flip looked concernend because he did not want to hurt you in any way.

"I am great and come here you big lug and make me scream your name. Hot stuff."

Flip took that as a sign to continue making love to you. He thrust and you met his thrusts back. You leaned up at one point and kissed Flip hard and he pulled you closer and then changed the angle of his thrusts to make you lose your ever loving mind. Flip thrusts were deep and he felt your pussy squeezing him and moved his hand to where you two were connected and started to gently caress your clit and that threw you over the edge again as your orgasm hit you hard and you saw stars. Flip continued to make love you through your orgasm and he felt himself start to lose it too. He finally spilled his seed into your pussy and swore under his breath as he did. He collasped on top of you and you enjoyed the feeling of his stong body on top of yours. You hugged him close and kissed his shoulder and smiled to yourself.

"Hey (Y/N) are you ok?" Flip asked. 

"That was amazing" you said smiling the biggest smile. Flip smiled back and kissed you again then he moved off of you but pulled you close to his body.

You were cuddling together and then fell asleep in each other's arms. 

*******************************

The following morning you woke up to feeling Flip pulling you close again and you turned to face him, "Good Morning".

"Good Morning babydoll" Flip said then nuzzling your neck and then pulling you to him and kissed you.

You giggled, "Hey hotstuff, want some breakfast?" 

"Sounds good" Flip said streching his long arms above his head. You headed into the bathroom and then after a few minutes came out and then grabbed some underwear and Flip's shirt and skipped out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. Flip laughed at you being super cute.

When you got into the kitchen you heard your phone beep and went to check it. There was a text message and you looked at it and bit your lip and your eyes went wide.

"Hey sweetheart are you ok?" Flip asked leaning against the door to the kitchen look gorgeous as all in just his jeans.

"Oh yeah it is nothing" you turned around and typed a message to Ronnie. 

(Hey Ronnie, sorry I had a late night and would love to go to the movies with you this weekend. Can't wait to see you, darling) 

(I figured you were busy because you usually text me back quickly. I am excited to see you this weekend! Heart you, darling) 

"Hey whatcha doing? How about I take you out for breakfast?" Flip asked and you nodded, "Sounds perfect." And you leaned up to give a quick kiss and went to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie need his chance to impress!!!  
> Let the games begin.  
> Hope you all that are reading this that you are enjoying it.  
> Thanks for the kudos and sweet comments.

The weekend finally showed up and you were excited to see Ronnie and just hang with him. He was always the gentleman and would open doors for you and pull your chair out at restauants. He did not want to come on to strong because he respected you and thought you should be treated like a princess. Not that Flip did not treat you well he did and was very respectful of you too but he had the sex appeal and drove you to wanting to kiss or touch him constantly. You felt bad because you know they both were wonderful men and would take care of you no matter what happened in you lives. 

**********************************************

You were getting the finishing touches of your outfit when you heard your phone beep. 

(Hey babydoll, how are you? I know that you are going out with my competition but remember who better be number one in your heart! xoxo) 

(Hey Flip, I am good. If you are number one in my heart then I want to hear you say it. But I gotta run my date is here. xoxo) 

(I will tell everyone and my competition will realize he has zero chance of ever having you. xoxo)

(Prove it and I really gotta go because Ronnie is at my door. xoxo) 

You grabbed your purse and headed to the door, when you opened it up all you saw was a huge bouquet of flowers with legs.

"Ronnie are you there or did you grow into flowers overnight?" you giggled as Ronnie lowered the bouquet and handed it to you. 

"Hey darling" Ronnie said smiling his adorable smile that made you blush as you took the flowers. "Come in and let me take care of these flowers. They are gorgeous and thank you. You are so thoughtful." 

Ronnie followed you into your kitchen, "How can I not be a good date and not bring you beautiful flowers." You turned around and smiled and Ronnie pulled you close and leaned down and kissed you sweetly. You slide your arms around his neck to pull him closer and then slide a hand up into his glorious dark locks. God the boy had the most amazing hair and you were jealous. He groaned as you continued playing with this hair. He slid his hand down your back and grabbed your ass and you squeeled. 

"If you keep doing stuff like that to me darling I might not be a gentleman with you anymore" Ronnie joked swatting your ass again. 

"I like that idea, Ronnie" you giggled and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Darling you are so gorgeous but if we keep this up, we will miss the movie and I want to hold you close and protect you from the scary movie" Ronnie smiled grabbing your hand and heading toward the door. You smiled to yourself and followed Ronnie out to his car. Always the gentleman opened the door and made sure you were settled before he shut your door. Then he got in and you two headed off to the drive in movie theatre. 

You two get to the movie with plenty of time to get a great spot for the movie. Ronnie got things settled in the car for the movie. You smile thinking of how your wants and needs are more important than his needs. Which you appreciate but you want Ronnie to be happy too which is not hard because he so happy just being in your company. 

The movie started and you snuggled against Ronnie's strong body and his put his arm around your shoulders. You leaned your head on his shoulder and laid your hand on his chest and sighed with contentment and relaxed. 

Whenever there was a particular scary scene you would bury your face into Ronnie's chest and he would laugh and kiss your head and then tell you when it was over and that you could look again. 

"Thank you Officer for protecting me" you snickered looking into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed you and lowered you down onto the front seat but then you bumped your head on the seat. 

"Darling are you ok?" Ronnie says looking concerned for your well being which is so sweet it makes you realize how amazing this man is to you. 

"Yes" you say rubbing your head. Ronnie moves your hand and uses his hand to soothe your head which you do not complain because his hands are amazing. Then he gets back to kissing your lips and you slide your hands along his back and you two end up making out like teenagers for the rest of the movie. Ronnie nibbles on your neck and you can not stop giggling which gets Ronnie laughing too. 

FInally he helps you up and you realize the credits of the movie are showing, "Hey this was fun and sorry we missed the end of the movie, Ronnie." 

"Hey it is fine these scary movies always end the same way. Did you have fun darling?" Ronnie asked.

"I had blast and love hanging out with you" You say leaning over to kiss him. Ronnie smiles, "You are beautiful." You blush, "You are sweet." 

*************************************************

Ronnie dropped you off at your door to make sure you get inside safely.

"Goodnight Ronnie and thanks for everything especially the flowers. I had the best time."

"You are very welcome and I will talk to you soon and can we do this again?" 

"Of course Ronnie" then you leaned lean for a goodnight kiss and he pulls you closer and you don't want this evening to end but he pulls back, "Goodnight darling." 

"Night Ronnie" you watch him head back to his car and he waves as he backs out of your driveway. 

You close the door and dreamily head to bed after a magical night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's add some drama to the story shall we. Both men show up for our gal.
> 
> I have no idea what I am doing. Thanks for reading!

A few days later after your date with Ronnie you were sitting at your desk in your office. You worked for your Aunt and Uncle at their resort they owned. You loved your job and it had perks being the niece of the owners but you wanted to carry your weight and do a good job. You were basically the assistant to your Aunt Mary and you two had a great time working together. 

You were staring out the window when you heard a knock on your door which was opened and you turned to see your aunt standing there with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning darling, how are you today?" your aunt asked as she handed you your coffee.

"Morning and thank you for the coffee." 

"You seem distracted darling are you sure you are ok. I was knocking for a good bit before you finally realized I was at your door. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Sorry I was distracted Aunt Mary. Yeah I do need some advice actually. I have been seeing two guys and I know I can not keep leading both of them on forever and will have to make a decision but I am not sure I can in the end" you explained worrying your bottom lip.

"The only advice I can give you is follow your heart and love to the best of your ability. You will know what the right decision because everything will fall into place and you will be happy."

"Thank you" you said getting up from your chair to give your aunt a hug. 

"Now back to work here darling. Is the conference room ready for the meeting later on this morning?" your Aunt asked.

"Yes Auntie, I have the computer ready for the powerpoint presentation, and the screen is all set and I have refreshments ready to bring out when it is closer to time. Was there anything else you needed?"

"No you are always on top of everything anytime I tell you to do something. I can not think of anything else so thank you." 

You smile and watch your aunt leave your office and you go back to think about what to do with Flip and Ronnie. You had no idea how to handle the situation because you did not want to hurt either man. They both made you happy but neither had told you what you wanted was for one of them to just come out and say, I love you. 

*********************************************************

Meanwhile back at the police station, Flip was at his desk thinking about you and not his cases. He needed to concentrate but could not because he had not heard from you in a short time but you also had been out with his competition which he laughed to himself because he was sure you would choose him over Ronnie any time. You two have connection and he felt it even if he had not said anything but maybe it was time to give it a whirl and tell you how he felt. And you had said he needed to prove himself worthy because you were not just any girl and he knew it. You were special and he really cared about you and was determined to show you that you meant the world to him. 

Flip looked up at the clock and realize his shift was over and smiled to himself. He grabbed his jacket and phone and headed out of the station. He had an idea and hoped to got that it would make you realize he was the one you should give your heart too. 

********************************************************

You realized it was time to go home and you grabbed your purse and jacket and headed out of the office. Walking by your aunt's office you peaked inside.

"Hey I am heading out now unless you need something."

"Nah sweetie go home and rest. I will see you tomorrow" your aunt said smiling and then going back to some papers on here desk.

You got to your car and got in. You started it up and headed home as you were driving along and out of no where some car came barreling towards you and you swerved but it was to late and they hit you hard and the next you know everything went black. 

****************************************************

Ronnie had been called out to a car accident. He was speeding with his lights glowing to get to the site as fast as possible. When he arrived luckily the fire department and the ambulance were already there. 

"What do we have here?" Ronnie asked looking at the scene and hoping whoever was in both cars were going to be fine.

"That black sports car was speeding from what a witness said and hit the other car. The young lady in the green beetle is in serious condition and are working on her now" the cop said to Ronnie. Ronnie looked over and realized he reconized the car and ran over to see if his suspicions were correct. When he got closer he realized it was you and they were hooking up wires to help you breath and then getting you into the ambulance. 

"Hey I know who she is" Ronnie said to the paramedic. 

"You do?" they said.

"Yes her name is (Y/N) and I know her pretty well. She is a good friend of mine." 

"Thank you Officer, that helps so we can contact her family to let them know what happened."

"Glad to help" Ronnie said and now hoping to God you would be ok. He wondered if he should call your family but maybe it was best the paramedics do their job. He did call even if he killed him, Flip. He did not know why he needed to inform Flip but he felt he had the right to tell him.

Ronnie pulled out his phone and called Flip. It rang a couple of times and then Ronnie head Flip's voice.

"Hello" Flip said.

"Hey Flip, this is Ronnie and I have to tell you something about (Y/N)." 

"What's up?" Flip asked wondering why on earth Ronnie would be calling him.

"She has been in a car accident and they are taking her to the hospital as we speak. I know that we both are dating her but I felt you should know because of common curtosity" Ronnie explained.

"Oh my God is she going to be ok?" Flip worriedly asked.

"She is unconscious and I do not know anything else and it was a bad accident, Flip."

"I am heading to the hospital now Ronnie and thanks. I assume I will see you there?" Flip questioned even though he knew the answer.

"See ya there man" Ronnie said and they both hung up their phones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! MISCARRIAGE IS MENTIONED 
> 
> There is mentions of miscarriage in this chapter!!!! I want to warn you ahead of time if that is going to be a problem.

The doctors were very concerned that you were hit pretty seriously in the accident. You had to go into surgery and while they were checking things out they found something that surprised them. 

"I wonder if she knew" the nurse said to the doctor.

"It is hard to say but we did what we could now let us get her stiched up and keep an eye on her" the doctor ordered.

**************************************

Meanwhile in the waiting room sat Flip, Ronnie and your aunt and uncle all waiting patiently for the doctor to give them an update. Ronnie got up and starting pacing the room which made Flip annoyed so he glared at Ronnie and Ronnie rolled his eyes at Flip and continued pacing.

Your Aunt noticed that Ronnie and Flip were annoying each other without realizing it so she got up and went to the two of them, "Listen gentlemen I know you are both very worried about (Y/N) but you two acting like two year olds is not going to help her get better. Let us all deal with the situation in our own ways and not let anger destoy everyone and everything." 

"Yes ma'am" both men said simultaneously. Ronnie went and sat back down to wait while Flip leaned back against his chair and stretched out. 

After what seemed like forever the doctor finally came out, "Is the family for Miss (Y/N) here?"

"Yes, we are her aunt and uncle" her aunt Mary said.

"Would you two please come with me" the doctor said and motioned for them to follow him. 

Flip and Ronnie looked over at your aunt and she said, "Doctor can these gentlemen join us?" 

"Are they family because there are strick rules for privacy concerning health of our patients." 

"Flip and Ronnie, I will let you know what is going on" her aunt said and both men nodded and let them go with the doctor.

*****************************************

The doctor led her aunt and uncle into a private room and they all sat down. 

"Let me start off with by saying your niece is going to be fine. She is young and surgery went well but we did find something that she might or might not known about concerning her health. Unfortunately we tired everything we could but the baby did not make it. She suffered a miscarrage because of the trauma of the car accident. Do you know if she knew she was pregnant? And is one of them gentlemen out there waiting the father of her baby? And I know I am telling you a lot but I figured you would want to know." the doctor explained.

"I do not know if she knew she was pregnant and it is devestating news about the baby" her aunt said looking at her husband. 

"I am pretty sure that Flip or Ronnie is the father of her baby and will want to know" your uncle said.

"I will get a nurse to go and get them" the doctor said and got up and left the room.

When the doctor walked out, your aunt turned to her husband, "Poor (Y/N) she is going to be devestated at the loss of her baby." "I know darling. I know" your uncle hugged his wife. 

The doctor came back in with Flip and Ronnie a few moments later and were seated at the table with everyone.

"Thank you guys for coming back here. We had something come up that might involved one of you two and we want to get some answers" the doctor explained. Ronnie and Flip looked at each other and then at the doctor.

"This is a delicate situation so please we do not want to hurt anyone here but (Y/N) was pregnant and unfortunately lost the baby in the car accident. We were trying to find out who the father was of her baby." 

Ronnie's eyes bugged out, "I am sorry to say this but it is not mine. I have not had a sexual relationship with (Y/N) yet. I kinda was wanting to take things slow with (Y/N)." 

The color drained out of Flip's face with shock of realizing that it was his baby and that some person had killed his child. 

"Flip, are you ok?" your aunt asked figuring out that Flip was the father of your baby. 

"Sorry I am just in shock that (Y/N) was pregnant. Yes it has to be my baby" Flip said shaking slightly. Your aunt went over to Flip and gave him a hug to reassume him that he had every right to be upset about the loss of the baby.

"Oh darling, I know it is hard to find this out and in this situation." your aunt Mary said giving him another hug. Flip nodded and wiped away the tears that were trying to fall.

"Can I see her?" Flip asked looking at everyone.

"Sure you can." the doctor said getting up and Flip followed.

"Hey Flip?" Ronnie said getting up, "Hey I am truly sorry for your loss" and then he went to give Flip a hug which surprised Flip but he hugged Ronnie back.

"Thanks Ronnie" Flip said pulling back and patting Ronnie's shoulder as he walked out.

****************************************************

When Flip walked into your room you were sleeping and connected to several wires which he knew were there to help you but it scared him more than anything. He went over to your bed and sat down next to you. He took your hand in his and kissed it. 

"Hey babydoll, I hope you can hear me and I want you to know that I am falling in love with you. I know this is sudden but realized it when I would see you smile or your sarcastic remarks to me because I was being jealous. And I am here for you no matter what and especially now that we lost our baby. I know you probaby did not know you were pregnant and that is fine but if I ever found out who hit you I would make them hurt as bad as I feel right now. You are my world, (Y/N)" Flip leaned down and kissed your cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update with a ton of Fluff!!!!!!!!

You woke up with a start at 5am and everything was white and dark. You noticed Flip in the chair next to your bed. He was all sprawled out in the chair but looked peaceful. You were trying to figure out why he was there and not your aunt or uncle. You looked around and realized you were in a hospital and then it hit you remembered the car speeding towards you and then poof everything went black. Obviously you had been in a car accident and you noticed you were connected to several tubes and machines beeping. Another machine started to beep a bit more and you looked at it and then out of no where a nurse popped into your room.

"Hi I see that you are awake" the nurse said, "Let me get the doctor and we will be right back. Are you ok?"

"Yes but I need to ya know go to the bathroom" you said trying to get out of bed.

"Oh I need to help you honey." 

The nurse helped you up and got you to the bathroom in your room. Once you told her you were fine she waited until you were done. Then she helped you back to bed. 

"I going to find the doctor ok honey just stay put." You nodded and then noticed that Flip had woken up.

"Hey babydoll you are awake. How are you feeling?" 

"Sore, tired and just out of sorts. What are you doing here? Where is my aunt? What happened?" you asked as Flip came to sit on the side of your bed and took your hand.

"I am sure you are confused and I explain as best as I can, darling. First off I assume you realized you were in an awful car accident."

"I remember seeing a car coming towards mine as I was driving home from work. And of course after that everything went black."

"Exactly well from what I was told you had to have surgery to fix a collasped lung and a couple of broken ribs but you will heal. Now there is something else I need to tell you and I am not sure how you are going to react and is why I am here with you now." Flip explained and gently pulled you into his embrace. You tired to pull back but he held you tighter and finally said, "You lost the baby you were carrying. babydoll." You pulled back and this time Flip let you move.

"What? I was pregnant?" You looked down at your body and put a hand over your abdomen as the shock of hearing what Flip said surprised you. 

"The doctor said you were very newly pregnant and might not have realized it, sweetheart. But unfortunately because of the car accident you lost it." 

You kept your hand over you abdomen and then looked up at Flip and started to cry and he pulled you close again. 

"This might be stupid to ask babydoll but I was the father right? Because Ronnie said he was not the dad since you two had not slept together" Flip asked quietly into your hair.

"Yes, Flip you were the father of my or I should say our baby" you mumbled into Flip's shirt as you enjoy the feeling of Flip's hand rubbing your back to soothe you as you try and calm down. 

Their quiet moment ended when the doctor walked in, "I see the patient is awake. How are you feeling Miss (Y/N)?"

(Y/N) pulled away from Flip, "Sore and tired." 

"Not surprising since all you have been through with the car accident and of course surgery but you are on the mend. Oh and I have something else to tell you and I am glad you have some support here when I tell you...." but you intrupted the doctor, "Flip told me about the miscariage." 

"Oh ok well my deepest sympathies to you two about the loss of your baby" the doctor said. 

"Thank you" Flip said taking your hand again and holding it close to his heart. 

"Well other than that I still want to keep you a little bit longer here in the hospital for observation because of everything. The nurse will be back in a bit to check on you. Do you need anything else (Y/N) now?"

"I think I am good doctor and thank you." 

"Very well get some rest and I will see you tomorrow" the doctor said as he walked out of your room.

When the doctor left you leaned back into your bed and Flip noticed that you seemed tired. 

"I am going to let you sleep babydoll. I am going to go home and take a shower and eat something but I can return later or not. Whatever you wish?" 

"Will you come back please?" you asked reaching out for Flip's hand. He takes your hand and kisses it.

"I will be back" Flip says and leans over to give you a kiss on the lips. You smiled at him, "Awww there is that smiles that drives me to fall in love with you everytime." 

"Phillip Zimmerman did you just say you love me?" you asked with the biggest smile on your face and hope in your heart that he really meant it.

"Maybe babydoll but don't you have someone else you has your heart too?" Flip smirked and raised his eyebrows at you.

"Maybe" you say coyly.

"I will be back babydoll. You get some sleep" He says as he walks out of your room but not before he gives you a wink and blows you a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort and kissing   
> Oh yes more fluff because we can not have enough of that now can we?!?!?!?!

You were sleeping and did not notice the door open and Ronnie walking in with another huge bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear. He did not want you to be upset but he just thought you would enjoy something soft and fluffy to hold onto while you were stuck in the hospital. He put the flowers and bear down and sat down in the chair next to your bed. He smiled because you looked so peaceful but knew what you had been through with the car accident. Ronnie wanted to erase the image of what he saw that night with your car all mangled up next to that other car. Then the sight of you being put into the ambulance hurt his heart and then the news of you losing the baby you were carrying was heartbreaking. How does anyone get over the loss of a baby or child? He knew you were strong but he was sure deep down it was destroying you about the miscarriage. Even though it was not his baby you were carrying his heart broke for you. 

Ronnie was in his own little world when you happen to wake up and look over and see him siiting there, "Hey" you said which surprised Ronnie and he turned to look at you.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Ronnie asked moving closer to your bed.

"A bit better now that I got some sleep. How are you?" you asked looking up into Ronnie's gorgeous eyes.

"Glad you are feeling better and I am good. Oh hey I brought you the flowers and a teddy bear. I know it is childish but I thought you might like it plus it was just so cute" He said handing it to you and you took it and hugged it. 

"Awwww thank you for the bear it is so soft" you said as you cuddled the bear close to you and enjoyed the softness of the fur. 

"Glad you like it (Y/N) and I want to tell you I am so sorry for the loss of your baby. I know it is hard for you now but if you ever want to talk about anything you know I am here for you no matter what."

"Thank you Ronnie and I am still in a bit of shock at the thought I was pregnant and now I am not and that my baby will always be in my heart." 

"When we were told about your miscarriage I looked at Flip and he went into shock and looked so pale that I knew it was his. I know it is hard for the both of you and if it had been mine I know it would be devestating. No one should have to go through something like that but you are young and can try again. I bet you will be the most amazing mother ever!"

"You are sweet and maybe I will at some point become a mother when the time is right but now I just want to get out of the hospital because this place is driving me nuts with everyone coming in and checking on me 24/7 and I need peace and a new view instead of these 4 white walls. But the doctor says I am not fully recovered but geez what I would do for some real food or a good cup of coffee. "

"I bet you are tired of being in here but we all want you healthy before you leave so you do not have any problems after the fact, sweetie" Ronnie said smiling. You took Ronnie's hand in yours and just felt the need for touching someone else. He squeezed your hand gently and then brought it up to his lips and kissed it. You smiled and with your other hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to kiss him. Ronnie deepened the kiss and you slid your hand into his dark tresses to feel him close to you. He moved so he was seated on the bed to close the gap between you and him. You enjoyed the feel of his lips on yours and then he moved to kiss you pulse point and you giggled at the ticklish feelings of his lips on your neck. It was so nice to forget everything and just enjoy the feelings he was envoking inside of you. 

"Knock knock" said a deep voice and you and Ronnie pull apart and there standing in the door was Flip. You turn bright red and totally hide your face in Ronnie's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embarassing and hilarious 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I know there are errors so I am deeply sorry. I try and correct them when I can.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader needs space and is confused and sad.   
> Both guys are very understanding. 
> 
> The miscarriage from earlier is commented on in this chapter just so you know.   
> *sadness* 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Love you guys <3

Flip came over and sat down on the other side of your bed and took your hand in his and smiled, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I am feeling better now that I got some sleep as I was telling Ronnie" you said smiling at Flip and Ronnie. Flip nodded and leaned over and kissed your cheek, "Glad to hear it babydoll."

You let go of Flip's hand and put both your hands in your lap and looked down at your hands, "Listen, both of you I think I need some time to myself after I leave the hospital. I have many things to figure out about me especially my miscarriage and want to mourn the loss of my baby alone. Yes Flip I know it was yours too and we will have time to talk about how we both feeling. Ronnie, you have been great to me when we talked. I appreciate both of you so much and care deeply for both of you but I need some me time. I am very confused and a lot has happened and I need to process it all. Do you both understand?" 

"I understand and can give you all the time you need. I am here if you need to talk, sweetheart" Ronnie said giving you a quick kiss on your cheek and then got up off the bed."When you need me just call me, (Y/N)." You smiled at Ronnie and bit your lip, "Thank you Ronnie." Ronnie blew you a kiss and nodded at Flip and headed out of your room.

"Babydoll, I am always here for you and will always take care of you" Flip said as he put his hand on your abdomen and you put your hand over his and smiled. Flip leaned over to kiss you and you accepted and pulled him as close as you could then you broke the kiss just so you could hug him tightly and you thought he mumbled into your ear, "I love you." Which you pulled back and looked at Flip confused, "Did you say what I think you did?" 

"Nope you are hearing things, Rookie" Flip said smirking and gave you another quick kiss and got up from your hospital bed. 

"Call me babydoll" Flip said as he left and winked at you.

**************************************

You were released from the hospital after a few days and the doctor gave you orders to rest and take it easy. You were so happy to finally to get out of the hospital and see your place. Your aunt and uncle picked you up and took you home.

When you got home you were so glad to see another view and not the same four while walls that were reminders of sad memories.

"Sweetie, you need to rest like the doctor told you" your aunt said looking at your as you stood and looked out your windows.

"I will right now I just want to enjoy the view and not think about anything else" you said taking in the view of the city.

"Ok well your uncle is going to get dinner is there something that you would like to eat?" your aunt said as your uncle stood next to his wife.

"Yes sweetie anything?" your uncle said.

"Italian sounds really good now?" you said hearing your stomach growling.

"Ok got it and I know what you guys like so I will be back shortly" your uncle said as he kissed your aunt and left your condo.

After your uncle left to get dinner your aunt walked over to you and put her arm on your shoulder, "I know you said you did not want to talk about Flip and Ronnie which is fine but are you sure that is what you want to do?"

"Yes I want to mourn my baby alone and realized my life almost ended after that accident. I just need to figure things out and decide what or who I want to be with but now I need me time" you said as tears threatened to fall. Your aunt hugged you, "Sweetie you have every right to cry over your baby. She or he was a part of you for even a small part of your life and always will be. They will be in your heart." Your aunt lead you over to the sofa and you both sat down as you cried over your baby. 

"Shhh sweetie let it out" your aunt rubbed your back as you sobbed not just for your baby but for both Ronnie and Flip. Everything was very confusing and hard because you realized that you were in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama llama 
> 
> Then comes the Fluff!!! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and could actually see some of it as I wrote it. Silly yes but hey whatever

You were enjoying your time for reflection and just being alone and figuring out what you wanted. Your job was actually getting busy with holidays coming up soon and many people would be at the resort having holiday vacations and parties that you did not have time for much else which was probably for the best. You needed time to recooperate health wise and for your mental well being. You received flowers from Ronnie or cards saying he was thinking of you and hoped all was well. Flip sent you flowers and cards but he wrote you long letters talking about all sorts of things he fantasized about doing to you but he also wrote you romantic poems which some were good and some made you laugh so hard you thought he needed mental help. 

You talked to both of them on the phone and both tried to get you to go out with them but you said you still were not ready. Flip asked you to meet him one day because he thought you two needed to really talk more than you had about the miscarriage and you agreed because it was his baby too. So you were waiting at the coffee shop enjoying your coffee waiting on Flip to make his appearance. He walked in and saw you sitting at a table towards the back. He ordered a drink and then walked over to you.

"Hey babydoll" you looked up and saw that amazing smile as Flip sat down next to you and gave you quick peck on the cheek.

"Hi how are you?" you asked as he smiled and got settled in his chair, "I am good been super crazy at the station so maybe not good but exhausted. But when I look at the photo on my desk of you it all goes away." He smirked.

"Ugh you are incorigable" you playfully smack his arm, "So you said you want to talk more about......." you tired to finished but could not because it hurt to much. 

Flip moved closer and put his arm around you to pull you close, "Our angel in heaven" he finished your sentence. You leaned into his embrass and tried not to cry all over his shirt but he rubbed your back to help soothe you. "I know it is hard for both of us and I want this to bring us closer not push us farther away from each other. If you think that is something you want." 

You pulled back and took a few breaths to calm yourself and looked at Flip, "I definitely do not want this to push us apart because I love having you in my life and think that I am uhmmm.....well...uhh.....forget it."

"No tell me babydoll" Flip insisted looking at you intently.

"I can't Flip, I just can't......" you say as you get up and rush out of the coffee shop before even more tears fall. You run as fast as you can towards the park across the street and hope that Flip does not find you but you are not lucky because he is right on your tail and grabs you and pulls you close to him. You push and hit his chest but he is way to strong and holds you tightly but you want to get away. People are looking at you two but Flip gives them the evil eye and they move along. He leads you over to a park bench and you sit with him but pull away. He puts his arm around your shoulders so you do not run again not that you had the energy to run any more.

"What is going on babydoll? Talk to me" Flip pleaded.

You could not look at him and tell him that you realized the he was the one that you were desperately and completely in love with. He was sarcastic and joked about how he felt but you swore he had said he loved you that day in the hospital and decided just go for it.

"Fine you want to hear it Flip, here goes, you are the most irratating, sarcastic, annoying man. You drive me nuts but I love you and I know you love me too! I know you told me that in my ear that day in the hospital. You denied it but I see it in your eyes and know you feel the same about me. We have been through a lot and if I am wrong then I will go and be with Ronnie and never bother you again, Phillip Zimmerman!" 

Flip looked shocked and then a huge grin filled his face, "Babydoll, I have been in love with you since the first freaking time we met but you are a tough cookie and I was not sure how you felt but I had an idea but when you were also seeing Ronnie I doubted things but when I found out you were pregnant even if it was brief I thought maybe I had a shot and was gonna take things by the reins and really try to make a better impression on you. Yes you are right I did say 'I love you' in the hospital but it felt weird since you had been kissing Ronnie when I walked it but I figured just go for it but deny it because I am a guy and we always screw up." 

You laughed at what Flip said about being a guy and screwing up, "You are to much Flip Zimmerman but I still love you."

"Good to hear rookie because I am not leaving your side ever" he leaned over and captured your lips in a sweet kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions made but all is good. 
> 
> Fluff and romance time and lots of kisses!!!

Yes you had made a decision but it was gonna hurt when you told Ronnie you had enjoyed going out with him but it never had the sparks that you had with Flip. And it sucked because you thought Ronnie was so sweet and any girl would love to hang with him. You asked to meet Ronnie for lunch one day when Flip was stuck at the station longer than he had planned but he knew you needed to talk to Ronnie and was ok with telling him what was going on and it was better to do it in person and not over a text or phone. 

As you were walking into the restaurant your felt nauseous because you did not want to hurt Ronnie but it was not right to string him along any more when you knew you wanted to be with Flip. You took a deep breath and walked inside. 

"Hello how can I help you?" asked the hostess politely.

"I am here to see...Oh he is over there. I see him" you said sweetly and walked over to Ronnie. 

"Hi Ronnie"

"Hey (Y/N), how are you?" Ronnie asked getting up and giving you a hug and then pulling our your chair. 

"Always the gentleman. Thank you"

"You are welcome, darling. I am glad you called so we could meet for lunch. I have something to tell you and I hope this will not ruin our lunch" Ronnie said.

"Ok I have something to tell you too."

"Ladies first" Ronnie said sweetly.

"Well I uhmmm....I....I am not sure how to say this without hurting your feelings but I think we should just be friends and I will always care about you but I am with Flip now and gosh Ronnie I am so so sorry. You will always be important and special to me. Always."

"(Y/N), I kinda wanted to say the same thing to you. I mean you are an amazing girl and I do care about you too but I could tell what was happening between you and Flip it was obvious. We definitly need to be friends and I will care about you always too. But I also kinda met someone else and she is a cop like me and hey all is good with you and me. I promise, (Y/N)" Ronnie explained.

You smiled, "I am so happy for you Ronnie and she better be good to you or else she has to deal with me." 

"Glad you got my back, (Y/N)" Ronnie smirked.

****************************************************

While you were out having lunch with Ronnie, Flip had been stuck at work but had a few moments to call your aunt at the resort and see if she could help set up a romantic dinner for the two of you for later that evening. Your aunt was excited to help out since with all the events that you had been though lately and something fun for you and Flip was definitely going to make you happy. 

"Flip, I got it all covered. Just make sure she looks amazing and get her here safely. It will all be perfect" your aunt sweetly said. 

"Thank you so much. I just want (Y/N) to have a romantic and fun evening after everything" Flip said knowing everything would be perfect for his girl.

*******************************************************

You got home after a while and decided to just relax so you went into the bathroom and started the tub. You found some bubble bath and poured it into the tub. Soon there were so many bubbles and it was so nice to relax and play with the bubbles. You felt like a kid with no cares in the world. 

All of a sudden you heard footsteps and you looked around to find something to use as a weapon because you were a little vulnerable in the tub. You grabbed the shampoo bottle and decided to throw it at whoever was in your condo. The door creaked and you closed your eyes and chucked the bottle at the intruder.

"Ouch" the intruder said and then you opened your eyes and saw Flip rubbing his head, "Now that is not a nice way to greet your boyfriend." 

"Phillip you scared the mess out of me. Creeping into my bathroom like that. Normal people say something like hey its me" you said loudly and throwing another bottle at Flip.  
This time he ducked so it did not hit him. 

"Sorry babydoll and you gave me a key and I saw your car was here so I just let myself in and figured I did not have a need to annouce myself" Flip said coming over and sitting down on the edge of the tub. 

"Next time say something so I do not throw things at you" you smirked and then flicked some bubbles at him. 

"Oh so it is on rookie" Flip joked and flicked bubbles at you. It then turned into a water war with watch splashing all over the bathroom. Flip got soaked and so he just stripped down and joined you in the tub. And he pulled you into his lap and just held you close. You enjoyed being snuggled against his strong chest. 

You almost fell asleep in his arms when he leaned down and nuzzled your neck, "Hey babydoll I know you are comfortable but I have a special surprise for you for dinner. So I need you to get dressed up. I am not saying anything else other than I want you to look gorgeous and all the other people around will be jealous at how amazing you look for our special evening."

You reluctantly got out of the tub with Flip's help and he helped dry you off with a towel. He gently swatted your ass as you walked towards the bedroom to get ready. Flip had brought a bag for himself to get changed too. You were very curious about where you were going but Flip would not tell you just saying it was special for you. 

Finally you were putting on the final touches of your outfit when Flip walked over to you and smiled, "Wow you look gorgeous babydoll!" You smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Flip, you look very handsome in that suit too." You said as you got your purse and Flip held out his arm and you two headed out for a romantic suprise evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Flip has up his sleeve? 
> 
> Sorry if there are any errors and thank you for everyone who is reading my story. Thanks bunches and hugs!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got around to more smut and lots of romance. LOL 
> 
> Glad I finally was inspired to update after forever.   
> Enjoy and if there are any errors I am truly sorry.  
> Thanks for reading friends!!! Hugs

Flip drove a different way to get to the resort so you were not sure where you were going for your suprise dinner. He was good at keeping it a secret but you were dying to know everything.

"Sorry (Y/N), I am not saying anything until we get there" Flip said watching the road.

"Ugh you are infuriating sometimes Flip. Please tell me" you begged but Flip kept his word and was silent.

You watched the scenery as you two drove along. Then Flip turned and you recongized where you were, "Aha I know where we are now but I am here all the time for work. If you are taking me to work tonight I was not scheduled." Flip just smirked and shook his head and headed to the valet at the restaurant. 

"Oh goodie you are feeding me food" you said sarcastically as Flip parked the car and the valet opened your door, "Good evening madam" the valet said as he helped you out of the car, "Thank you" you said as Flip came around and handed the keys to the valet. Then you took his arm and then walked into the restaurant. 

"Good Evening, do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked.

"Yes it is under Zimmerman" Flip stated and then smiled at you and you smiled back. 

"Ah yes here we go and good evening Miss (Y/N) it is good to see you. Please follow me" the hostess politely said and you two followed her to your table.

When you got to your semi secluded table with a beautiful bouquet of flowers as a center piece and the fairy type lights made it feel very romantic and special.

"Here we go and enjoy your meal" the hostess said and then left you two alone.

Flip held out your chair and you sat down and got settled and then Flip sat down next to you. You smiled at Flip and then you both looked over the menu.

The waiter came over and introduced himself, "Hi I am Charles and I will serving you. What can I get you both to drink?"

You and Flip gave your drink orders and then the waiter left and Flip then took your hand in his, "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes I am this is amazing and you are amazing. How did you get this planned without me knowing?" you asked staring into Flip's dark eyes.

"I can not tell you all of my secrets yet" He smirked and leaned over to kiss you deeply.

You smiled into the kiss and giggled and pulled back as the waiter announced his presence, "Here we go and are you ready to order?"

You both gave your orders and then the waiter walked away leaving the two of you alone again.

"Now where were we?" Flip said scooting his chair closer to you and leaned into to kiss you again. 

**************************************

After dinner you two decided to take a walk in the gardens of the resort. It was nice just walking alone holding hands and it was peaceful. You two just talked about random stuff and it was perfect. You smiled as Flip took your connected hands and kiss your palm and it was sweet. 

"This is so nice and I love just being with you doing simple things like this" you said smiling as you leaned against Flip. He let of of your hand and put his arm around your shoulders as you continued to wander around the garden. 

Then out of no where it started to lightning and thunder and you were both out aways from the resort. "Hey I know where we can seek shelter until the storm passes" you tell Flip and he follows you to a cabin. You push the door and it finally opens.

"What is this place?" Flip asks you as you find a switch to turn on a light. 

"It used to be my play place as a kid. My uncle had it done as a playhouse for me but now it is abandoned obviously since I am not a kid anymore. But I am glad I remember this was out here or else we would be soaked completely in this storm" you say looking out one of the windows watching as it continues to storm hard. You feel Flip come up behind you and put his arms around you. You lean against his strong chest and relax. 

"I guess we are stuck here for a while so what do you want to do?" Flip asks and you turn around in his arms and look up at him. Then you take his hand and lead him to another room in the cabin. He looks around and realizes it is a bedroom and then looks down at you, "Are you sure?" You nod yes and pull him close and kiss him deeply.

Flip picks you up bridal style and then gently lays you on the bed. You lay down and then he climbed above you and you pulled him close. You two kissed and you enjoyed feeling Flip's hands all over your body. He slowly took off your clothes like he was opening a Christmas present. He was so gentle and kissed as he expose your soft skin. 

"God babydoll you are beautiful" Flip said as he took off his shirt and pants. He then leaned down to kiss you then move his way down your body. He kissed your breasts then moved to your stomach then he hit the sweet spot between your thighs. He knew what he was doing and it tickled and you giggling but then he quickly sucked on your clit and you screamed, "Flip!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flip grinned to himself because he knew he had you under his spell. He continued his minstrations on your pussy by licking, sucking and then added his fingers and you came hard, "That's my girl" Flip said licking your pussy more to make you come again which you did. Flip leaned back up and stroked himself a couple of times and then slid the head of his cock against your sensitive pussy and then gently pushed inside you and you cried out, "Are you ok babydoll?" Flip said looking worried that he had hurt you. "No I just kinda forgot how big you are and it has been a while since we were intimate" you said making Flip know you were fine. He smirked his adorable smile and leaned down to kiss you for the millionth time. He thrust slowly to let you get used to him again and then you smiled and he started to go a bit fast and you screamed his name over and over, "Oh god Flip yes yes yes!!!!" "That's my babydoll. Come for me" and you did, and he felt you orgasm again and he thrust a few more times and then he came inside you filling your womb with his seed. "Oh fuck baby fuck" Flip swore and then collasped on top of you. You held onto his tightly enjoying the closeness of the two of your bodies together. Flip leaned up, "Oh sweetheart I am squishing you. Can you breath?" "I am fine,Flip" you said kissing him again then he rolled the two of you so that you were on top but still connected. 

You two lay like that for a bit and then Flip slowly moved you to his side and he slipped out of you. You wined a bit at the loss of the intimate connection but he held you close and you felt better.

"I love you so much (Y/N)" Flip said kissing your forehead.

"I love you too" you said snuggling against Flip's strong chest.

"The storm seems to be over but I think we should stay put for now because you look tired" Flip noticed and you sighed against his chest and he smiled and held you close as you both ended up falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Fluff 
> 
> Cause we need that in our life!!! 
> 
> A little bit of seriousness too.

The following morning you woke up to another storm starting up. The thunder was loud and the lightning was lighting up the cabin. You looked over at Flip, who was slightly snoring and you giggled thinking to your self that 'buddy I got something on you now' but right now you needed to go to the bathroom. So you gently removed Flip's arm from your waist and padded quietly to the bathroom. 

When you got back to the bed you slid back in and felt Flip's hands pull you close to his chest, "That is better" he smiled as he held you tightly. You smiled as you snuggled against his body. He kissed your forehead then moved to your lips and then he moved you onto your back. He hovered over you and just looked at you and smiled a devilishly at you. He continued to kiss the rest of your body until he got between your thighs then he dived into your sweet spot and took his sweet time kissing and sucking your clit and pussy. 

"Oh fuck Flip.......uhnnn...." you screamed out as he did his magic with his lips, tongue and fingers. It was hard to form any words with all the sensations Flip was giving you and you saw stars as your orgasm hit you hard. It was intense and powerful because you were super sensitive from the night before when Flip had given you multiple orgasms. He had a talent for doing that to you and it was amazing. When you calmed down, Flip crawled back over you and leaned down to kiss you deeply and then stroked himself a few times and then gently slid into you. You winced slightly and Flip noticed, "Rookie are you ok?" "Just sensitive Detective after last night shenanigans" you said as Flip tried to be more gentle with you. You slid your fingers to where you two were connected and carassesed your clit. Flip smirked and pushed your hand away and took over your minstrations on your clit and you arched back as he then started his thrusts at a slower pace but then changing the angle to hit your g-spot and it felt so much better. He could tell you were better as he continued change his angles and the pace of his thrusts into you. You cried out again as he kept hitting you sweet spot over and over. 

"Fuck fuck oh god............yes....oh god Flip!"

The noises and you screaming his name over and over gave Flip his motivation to keep pleasuring you, "There you go baby. Cum for me." Which you did when he thrust one particular hard one and you came hard. "OH GOD.....YES YES YES!" That helped Flip spir on with making love to you and then he cursed loudly as he came hard in you. 

"Fuck yeah baby! Fuck yes!" Flip then collasped on you and you slid your arms around his shoulders to hold him close to you.

After a bit you two moved apart and Flip flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. You leaned onto his chest and gave him sweet kisses on his chest to let him know your appreciation of how amazing he was to you. 

"God babydoll you are gonna kill me one day with your tight wet pussy." You giggled, "Well you are going to kill me with the amazing orgasms you give me everytime we make love." Flip smirked and pulled you on top of him to hold you close,

You leaned your head on his chest and snuggled close and was very comfortable and felt happy but you knew there was something that you needed to ask Flip.

"Flip, there is something I need to ask you?" 

"What's up?"

"Uhmmm I just to know what you think if I ended up pregnant again? Because if you are not then we need to be more careful." You said as you worried your bottom lip. 

"I am not worried and if it happens then we will be parents and I would love to be a father since I kinda was for a bit a while back. I am not leaving you for anything do you understand?"

"Yes I understand and am glad to hear that because I was not sure what you were thinking." 

"I am here for you in any way you need me. Love you Rookie" Flip said leaning up to kiss you again and roll you two over so you were both on your sides to hold you close.

"Love you Detective" you said kissing Flip back and cuddling him to your body. 

"Rookie, you better love me because you are my world." 

*****************************************************************************

After getting dressed and realizing that the rain was not going to stop you both ran back up to the resort and then got to the valet to get the car. Flip and you headed home to dry off. 

"This was an amazing date Flip and thank you for being so sweet. I really had a great time."

"I had fun too, babydoll" Flip said smiling at you and making you feel special.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise or not a surprise
> 
> Who knows???
> 
> Enjoy a new update finally!!! Life and work have been crazy but I had some good advice from a fellow fan fic writer to just push through the writer's block and she was right!!! Thanks @cowboykylux (Not sure she will see this but hey had to give her props.)

Time was going by fast after your tryst with Flip in the cabin sure enough you had been feeling like crap and guess what? 

"Miss (Y/N), you are pregnant" the doctor said checking over the test results.

"Not suprised" you said shaking your head and wanting to roll your eyes at dear Mr Zimmerman.

"Now I know you lost a baby a while back and because of that, I would like to put you on bed rest with this pregnancy. No strenuous excercise and lots of rest. I want you to take it easy so that you can carry to term. Any questions?" the doctor explained.

"Not at the moment but if I do I will call" you said and the doctor nodded.

"Sounds good. When you check out just schedule your next appointment" the doctor said as you both walked out of the room.

*******************************************

Flip was at his desk going over folders when he heard a familiar voice talking nearby. He looked up and saw you chatting it up with Officer Stalworth near the front of the building. He smiled at the sight of you and you then noticed him looking at you and you smiled back. 

"Good seeing you Ron as always" you said giving Ron a quick hug and then heading over to Flip. 

"Always a pleasure (Y/N) seeing you too" Ron said then walking away.

"Hey Rookie, what are you doing here?" Flip asked getting up from his seat and pulling you into his arms.

"I kinda need to talk with you if possible" you said looking up at Flip and biting your lip. 

He looked concerned at your facial expressions, "Sure babydoll, let's go to an interrogation room that is empty" Flip said taking your hand and walking to the empty room.

Flip opened the door and let you in and then he followed closing the door, "What's up?" 

"You know I have not been feeling all that great lately" you said sitting down on one of the chairs looking at Flip. 

He nodded, "Yeah you said you were going to see the doctor. Did you go?" 

"Yes and I found out why I feel like crap and I am not surprised." 

"Do not keep me in suspense babydoll, what is going on with you?" 

"I am going to have to give up alcohol and have lots of bed rest for several months" you said seeing if Flip would pick up on what you were saying. 

"That sucks not being able to drink but I still.........Holy fuck! You're pregnant" Flip finally realizes it and then is grabbing you up and pulling you into his arms and kissing the top of your head.

"Surprise surprise!" you said giggling at his reaction. 

You look up at Flip and he leans down for a kiss. He picks you up and sets you on the table and he settles between your legs and he lets his hands wander all over you. His one hand goes under your shirt and he cups your breast and you moan when he then pinches your nipple.

Flip smirks, "Oh I think it is ok to have a little fun but there are thin walls here and I do not want an audience so when I get home be ready. Rest up babydoll." 

Then Flip leans down again and kisses you deeply and whispers naughty things in your ear. You shiver at his words and then feel his tongue trace your ear and you try to push him against his chest but he pulls you closer, "As I said earlier I am not done with you" he says and you look up at him and his eyes are full of desire and need. 

He helps you off the table like the perfect gentleman he is, "Thank you Flip" you say fixing your shirt. He smiles, "Love you babydoll".


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally update this sucker after FOREVER I know!!!!!! Insanity  
> Not sure if this is the last chapter if anyone is still reading it. If you want more than we shall see if not this might be the end. 
> 
> Sorry it has just been a hard to figure out where this was going. Again not sure anyone is still reading it but if you are thank you for being patient with me. I have a hard to finishing stories lately which really sucks. 
> 
> Enjoy   
> Smut alert!!!

Several months later you and Flip were now officially parents to a beautiful baby boy. Your pregnacy had been fairly easy with the fact that you were put on bed rest from your earlier miscarriage. Flip had been so attentive and helpful during everything by setting up the nursery with the help of his friends and you telling them where you wanted things to be put in the room. 

As you walked in to check on your son, who was sleeping in his crib. You smiled down at how adorable he was and how lucky you were with having such a good baby. Now Andrew had his moments where you did not think he would stop crying and would be wanting to pull your hair out because you were so tired and Andrew would not stop fussing.

Luckily right now he was asleep and you had quiet. Flip would be home soon and dinner was ready. You wanted to just enjoy a quiet evening with your wonderful man eating a meal in peace.

You left the nursery and went back to the kitchen to check on dinner. When you walked in you saw Flip opening the frig and getting a beer. 

"Hey Detective" you said leaning against the door of the kitchen. Flip turned around and smiled, "Hey beautiful" he said walking over to you and pulling you close for a kiss.

"How was your day?" you asked smiling back at Flip.

"It was fine. Lots of paperwork today" Flip said taking your hand and walking the two of you to the couch and sitting down with you on his lap.

You smiled as you leaned down onto Flip's chest and he let his hand gently rub your back, "Oh gosh Flip that feels nice" you sighed happily. Flip smiled knowing you were still tired from being a new mom and any help in relaxing was heaven to you.

"How was your day, Babydoll?" 

"It was good, Andrew went down easily for his nap and as you can see he is still sleeping. I tried to keep him up longer so that we could enjoy dinner together." 

"You are perfect, sweetheart. I love you so much" Flip said kissing the top of your head. You sat up and kissed him back on the lips. He moved one of his hands to slide under your shirt and carass your abdomen.

"Flip, what are you doing?" 

"What do you mean?" he smirked as his hand slid further up to cup one of your breasts. You moaned into his touch and he kissed you again and laid you down on the sofa. 

Flip starting helping you out of your clothes and he quickly shed his as well and then he kissed his way down your body until he was between your legs and starting nipping at your thighs and you cried down as quietly as possible but it was hard. Flip knew exactly what he was doing. He licked and nipped at your pussy and clit. You were losing it as he ate you out with expertise and knowing what made you feel amazing. "Oh...oh....please.....holy mother of...." you cried as pleasure ripped through every part of your body.

"Cum for me baby" Flip said taking a quick breath and then diving back into your pussy as you came hard for him. He then moved back up your body and kissed you to let you taste yourself on his lips. You felt his hard cock against your thigh and you grabbed it and stroked it a few times and then he pushed your hand away so he could line it up with your pussy and slid in ever so slowly to let you enjoy the feeling of how hard you made him feel when he was around you. 

"Damn baby you are so fucking wet and tight for me every fucking time. God I fucking love his pussy. And it is mine always and forever" Flip groaned as he bottomed out inside of you. You moved your hips just enough to give him the motivation to continue fucking you the way you enjoyed it. He took his time and was very slow and deliberate with his love making to you. He wanted to savor and take his time. You did not mind and it felt heavenly. He kissed you deeply on the lips as you moaned and cried as he made you orgasm again. Flip loved you deeply and tenderly and you held him close and enjoyed being with him. Finally he felt himself start to lose it and he started thrusting a bit harder and before you knew it he let his fingers play with your clit and you lost it again which made Flip explode his seed into you as well. He collaspsed on top of you and you held him tightly. After a short bit Flip moved off of you but pulled you to him. You snuggled next to him and sighed, "Was that good for you, Zimmerman?" He smirked, "Always sweetheart, always."

"I love you, Flip" 

"Love you more, (Y/N)"


End file.
